Witch's House Alternate Ending
by Ohfortheloveofpete
Summary: What if...Viola's father caught on to the deception?
1. Chapter 1

Witch's House: Alternate Ending

_Yes, I've decided to create an alternate ending for Witch's House, since we know all how depressing the true ending for it is. Apparently some of you didn't like that ending and wanted to make the ending bittersweet, or even a happy ending...don't give me wrong, you can do that if you want to...I'm just saying that sometimes we need to handle the truth..._

_Having said that...this is how Witch's House could have possibly ended..._

Ellen frantically ran away from Viola, who unsurprisingly wanted her body back after what she had done right before her body transfer spell...which in this case was stabbing her eyes out and cutting off her legs.

She had to admit, she hadn't really anticipated Viola chasing her throughout the mansion...but surely since she had chopped off her legs and that she was slowly dying from despair, she would be able to get away, right?

Frantically, Ellen ran into the forest away from the house...which incidentally was going to collapse since the witch of the house was slowly dying.

Noticing that Viola insisted on pursuing her even though she had stabbed her with a knife to make sure she did not do so, she decided to have a talk.

"Don't you realize that you're going to die soon? In case you don't remember, I happened to suffer from a fatal illness before I met you...and since I transferred bodies...well, I'm sure you understand where I'm going with this." explained Ellen.

"Gihh...uh...buhh..." demanded Viola.

"Viola?! Where are you!" exclaimed Viola's father.

Curious, Ellen began to wonder who was that calling her. She began to hear footsteps...

"Dha...dhi...?" asked Viola curiously.

Putting two and tow together, Ellen realized who the man searching for her was.

"Well well well. It looks like your little father's here to save you...too bad he doesn't know about our little secret..." explained the witch.

"Wh...uh?" asked Viola curiously.

Sure enough, Viola's father appeared on the scene...and he happened to have a shotgun.

Realizing that her father was here to rescue her, she began to ask him for help.

She was going to need heaps of medical attention.

"Ff...fha...aa...th...dh...dha...dhi... ..." said Viola.

Unfortunately for Viola, due to the fact that Ellen had burned her throat using some "medicine", she was having a very hard time speaking.

Curious, Ellen looked at Viola's father, and noticed that he was as pale as a sheet.

Suddenly, she got an awful idea.

"Father, look out! It's a monster!" bellowed Ellen.

"What?!" exclaimed Viola's father.

Immediately, Viola's father began to load his shotgun. Viola's heart sank once she realized what her father was going to do.

"Viola, stand back!" bellowed the man as he aimed the gun.

She immediately began to cry.

At least her death would be swift and painless...more than could be said about what she had endured as she tried to get her body back.

Viola's father prepared to pull the trigger...

"Yes! Do it!" exclaimed Ellen.

...but at the last second, he noticed the tears coming out of the "monster's" eyes.

"Wait...what?" asked Viola's father. Was the monster...crying?

Curious, he put the shotgun away.

"Wait, what are you doing?" asked Ellen curiously.

Taking a closer look at the monster...Viola's father noticed that her legs had been cut off...and her eyes had appeared to be cut out as well.

Rather than fear...Viola's father started to feel...pity.

"What could have happened to her?" questioned the man. Was this really the witch that was haunting the house? Or was...something more sinister at work?

Curious, Viola stopped crying. Was her father...not going to shoot her?

She began to think of a way that would allow her to communicate with her father...

...she then remembered how badly she was bleeding, and suddenly she had a plan.

Using her finger (and the blood), she began to write down what she wanted to say to her father. She started by writing down her father's name...which strangely enough happened to be Cello. Apparently Viola's family had a thing for musical instruments.

Viola's father raised an eyebrow. How did the "monster" know his name?

"What? Don't listen to her! She's trying to trick you!" exclaimed Ellen.

For a moment, Viola's father prepared the shotgun again, but Viola continued writing.

She began to tell her father things that only her daughter would know, such as her departed mother's name.

Finally, Viola's father began to question who the witch really was.

"Viola, is that you?" inquired her father.

Viola then explained to her father that the witch had tricked her into agreeing to a body-transfer, and had crippled her so that she would die of despair.

At that very moment, Viola's father realized who the witch really was, and aimed his shotgun at Ellen instead.

She gasped in shock.

"You're not my daughter..." said the man.

"Wait! No! You've got it all wrong! She's ly-"

At that very moment, Viola's father shot Ellen to death with his shotgun.

Afterwards, he picked up his daughter, who was no longer in so much pain.

"I'm so sorry..." said the hunter.

Noticing that her daughter's life was in mortal peril, he began to wonder where the nearest doctor was. The problem was...he happened to be in a forest.

However, as it turned out, help was coming from an unlikely source.

"Yo!" exclaimed a familiar voice.

Viola's dad raised an eyebrow.

As it turned out, since Ellen had swapped bodies with Viola, the latter was now technically the person he had made a contract with earlier.

She had in fact promised Viola's soul in exchange for returning her magical powers to her, which she had lost as a side-effect of the body transfer.

But...since Ellen had become Viola due to the body transfer...and she had died recently...

"Meh, I suppose I'll do something nice for a change. It's not like I've actually killed any of my victims myself..." said the demon.

Snapping his fingers, Viola's eyes and legs began to regenerate...and her throat started to heal as well.

Curious, she began to try to speak.

"Father...what's happening?" asked Viola.

She was rather startled by the occurance to say the very least.

"I don't know, Viola...but why look a gift horse in the mouth?" asked Viola's dad.

Shrugging, the body-transferred girl decided not to do so, and allowed the mysterious cat to heal her injuries.

Shortly afterwards, she and Viola's father left the forest to go back home...it had been one long night...and it was one that they would never forget.

As they did so, they failed to notice the demon claiming Ellen's soul and leaving his cat body as he decided to go home as well.

"Well, at least she can be with the rest of her family..." noted the demon as he went to the Underworld.

_So, did you enjoy this story? Unfortunately, Viola never actually got her body back as she wanted...but on the plus side, she has access to Ellen's magical powers, so it's not all bad..._

_Of course, you probably wanted Viola to get her body back...but I didn't want to make this ending too happy...personally I feel that some authors went overboard with this concept..._

_Of course, you're probably feeling sorry for Ellen now...it's her parent's fault! It's the cat's fault! Well, I don't think we can really blame the latter...he just wanted to make some contracts with Ellen in exchange for souls, that's all. It's not like he brainwashed her to kill people._

_And yes, Ellen's now with the rest of her family...as well as the frog that she killed, along with his kids...they're not going to be too happy with her, I imagine...except for maybe her mother and that unfortunate kid who saw her in her bed-ridden state..._

_Would you like an epilogue?_

_Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed this short story. Peace!_


	2. Epilogue

_Guess what? My one-shot isn't a one-shot anymore...you could say it's a two-shot. Someone did request an epilogue. So here it is. I hope that you enjoy it._

After the unspeakable horror that she had endured at the hands of Ellen (who to add insult to injury had pretended to be her friend to make the process of subjecting her to said unspeakable horror easier), Viola was feeling a bit depressed. But, on the plus side, she managed to reunite with her father. But unfortunately she never managed to get her body back. There was no simply no way to get it back since it was a consensual spell.

It was a shame really, being stuck in Ellen's body was surprisingly painful...especially after Ellen decided to stab her eyes and remove her legs before the switch. She also managed to trick her into drinking a throat-burning "medicine". To think that she trusted her even after that.

Next time she would be more careful when agreeing to switch bodies with someone else. If she had done a bit of research, she probably would have found out what a twisted sorceress Ellen was. If she had known that she had murdered her own parents, she likely wouldn't have gone through with it.

But of course, Ellen would probably continue to manipulate her regardless. Maybe it wasn't her fault that she had decided to switch bodies with Ellen. This probably wasn't the first time that Ellen had tried switching bodies with someone else, either. How many victims had she gone through now? A dozen? A hundred? Two hundred? She couldn't get a good estimate.

She heard a rumor that she had even murdered an innocent frog that had tried to help her. That poor, innocent frog. And to make matters worse he happened to have children...and apparently Ellen had killed them too. What a horrible little girl. Oddly enough her father never seemed to hunt down frogs. Maybe he wasn't that fond of frog legs.

Of course, the frogs and his family were probably going to die off eventually since the house was beginning to disappear. By the time she had finally found Ellen...it wasn't nearly as big anymore. It was just a regular house. At least it made chasing Ellen around the house easier. Before then it was like searching for a needle in a haystack...especially since she was as blind as a bat without her eyes.

Perhaps Ellen had done so that she couldn't chase her down. That, and she heard that witches apparently died from despair if they ended up getting too depressed. That might explain how Ellen managed to survive even with such a terminal illness.

What kind of sickness did she have, anyway? She wasn't familiar with the symptoms.

Still, part of her wished that she had her old body back. It felt awkward not being in her regular body.

Of course, since her father had shot Ellen in her body to prevent her from hurting him and his daughter, it didn't seem like a good idea to try to reinhabit it. Maybe she could try dyeing her hair blonde? Of course, she knew the stereotypes associated with being blonde...which she found to be offensive, though admittedly she was not a feminist.

But having Ellen's body had its perks. Using magic was awfully neat...so she doubted that she could ever visit the local church. Wouldn't want to get hanged for witchcraft now...though she got the feeling that she could defend herself considering all the people that Ellen had killed.

As such, her father decided to keep this a secret from the rest of her friends and family, claiming that his daughter was killed in a hunting accident. It was a rather lonely life, unfortunately. Should she simply tell them the truth about what happened?

Of course, they probably wouldn't believe her. Who would believe that Ellen could be so horrific in her depravity and that she was an evil witch? It seemed kind of ridiculous to be honest with herself.

Not only that, but she happened to cough fairly frequently. Fortunately, her father had medicine that she managed to use to cure her illness...mostly. Apparently, she was stuck with that cough for the rest of her life...at least whenever she didn't drink cough syrup. Still, she was rather lucky to be alive...and to have her sight, voice, and legs.

Of course, she probably didn't need the latter considering how fast she could crawl. She was a bit surprised how fast she could chase Ellen...even if she managed to outrun her in the end. If only she didn't have such a horrible illness holding her back.

And to make matters worse, she happened to have a trail of blood leaking everywhere from her legs back then which always indicated her presence. It appeared that surprise had not been on her side.

But on the plus side, she was able to use her magic to help her father with hunting. Oddly enough, the author claimed that his name was Travis instead of Cello...perhaps that was an oversight by the author since he did not know what her father's name was.

However, she got the feeling that her problems weren't over yet. Something told her that a certain individual was going to pay her a visit.

Sure enough, she began to hear scratching on the window, and wondered what was going on.

"Yo!" exclaimed the black cat.

"Oh, it's you. What do you want?" asked Viola.

"I'm going to offer you a deal..." answered the cat.

"What kind of deal?" inquired the witch. She had a bad feeling where this was going.

"Well, as you may know...I happen to collect souls. I in fact collected Ellen's soul the other day...she should have been more careful how she worded the contract. Technically she was Viola now and you were Ellen...so now you're the witch of the house..." stated the cat.

"I'm not interested in making deals with a demon, thanks. You probably make people suffer..." noted Viola.

"Not really...they just end up in the witch's house where they get to meet other people that got their souls consumed by me...once the house vanishes, they get to go back to the afterlife..." answered the black cat.

"That's a relief...but I don't think they would like to suffer delays before going to Heaven...you know how pleasant that place is..." said the girl.

"I think heaven sucks. Why would anyone want to go there?" stated the cat.

"Of course you do. You're a demon." answered Viola.

"Heaven makes you feel like your head is in the clouds...and the rest of your body too." noted the demon.

"True..." acknowledged the girl.

"Just for the record, I won't ask you to kill your father...I know that you're on much better terms with him than Ellen was with her parents...she hated them with a passion and a vengeance..." answered the cat.

"No wonder they were her first victims." said Viola.

"By the way, your house appears to be becoming a witch's house as of late..." noted the black feline.

"Huh?" asked the girl.

Sure enough, her bed now appeared to have a red blanket instead of a green one. Also, the pillows were black. She might have something to tell to her father.

"I'm not sure how I feel about this..." acknowledged Viola.

"I think your bed never looked better!" exclaimed the feline.

"Um..." answered the girl. She wasn't sure how she felt about this.

Suddenly, her father showed up.

Immediately, he shot the cat with his shotgun, causing him to yowl.

"This black cat will do nicely..." noted Viola's father. It was time for supper.

Viola sweatdropped. That was not something that she had been expecting.

"Well, he'll probably be back..." acknowledged the girl. How did she kill a demon, anyway? Did she pour salt on it or something?

But for the time being, it appeared that she didn't have to worry about him. Apparently, now was the time to try to relax after everything that she had gone through.

"I'm never disobeying my father again..." noted Viola.

_So, did you enjoy the epilogue? Someone requested it, so yeah...I hope you enjoyed it._


End file.
